A business organization more than likely has a need to, and indeed does, generate a multitude of reports about its business operations relating to several topics such as human resources, finance, marketing, etc. The business organization may use different systems and/or sub-systems in generating these reports, including different processors, databases, and other computer system components. The totality of the reports generated by a business organization can be referred to as the organization's business suite applications. These business applications can define a specific set of analytical scenarios that are executed. The business applications may need to replicate tables that are required for these applications from one system to another. As the memory size and the amount of replicated data are critical resources, they might be restrictively handled. That is, the amount of data permitted to be stored on one of the systems may be limited in some way. However, based on the already replicated tables in the one system, additional analytical scenarios might be executable directly or with a small additional replication effort. The end users of such business suite applications may not know about these additional benefits that could be available with a small amount of effort and have no real opportunity to find out. Therefore, the usage of their business suite applications is not as efficient as possible.